Ceramic materials and substrates are widely used for packaging materials because of their high mechanical strength and desirable electrical properties. Often, interconnect circuit boards and other electronic devices, such as sensors, include a ceramic package or a ceramic substrate. These ceramic packages and substrates can be suitable for use in sensors due to a high modulus of elasticity and low coefficient of thermal expansion of the ceramic materials. Hermetic ceramic packaging can be used for applications requiring high performance and high reliability. This type of packaging can often withstand higher temperatures than plastic packaging.